The Dark Crow Smiles
The Dark Crow Smiles is a song used in the Kuroshitsuji anime which can be heard on Kuroshitsuji Sound Complete Black Box disc 1, track number 10. It is also available on disc 2 (track number 14) as a remix. The song describes Sebastian Michaelis in his job to protect his master, Ciel Phantomhive. This song is sung by LotusJuice in English while the chorus is sung in Latin. The chorus is the Catholic song "Agnus Dei", which means Lamb of God. Lyrics Sir, excuse me for interrupting Allow me to introduce myself Butler, yes I am yes I am Lord’s order is what I am Taking care of business In these bases step into all those places What I face is my lord’s thesis Writing it based on those pieces Ha, elegant suit black and white is by the book No limit I did shook the ground So under it went underground Wanna know more? Pay the price you will Then likely to cry in grief guilty like a thief? No, not so cheap. I’m so past deep Collection of enemies keep to play Placing target on steep tray Sadistic that I may at the same time Masochistic that I may fake matter of courtesy to say Uncertified story I’ll give then uncertified life you might live And I’m not so sure you want that So take your time To think for a minute please Earl and contessa Okay don’t you claim after you enter Once this train goes it’s so gone Anything goes in slow mo slow flow So comfortable cooking the meal it’s palatable Blow blow kick the flow Fill in the deeds that’s my show, oh no Here I come phantom, no no I’m just so cold you wanna know so let me show Creep behind is what I do massacre is what I do Lay back on that? Never do Lord’s order? I just do Yes sir my Lord let me spill Cooking in grill my new armory to drill The hole in the brain then maintain Hell is no place, hell is me You are my slave I’m the king Thinking of you got it no I got it I apologize misunderstanding I am who you think I ain’t constantly covered in paint Curtain call still I stain the realness Change the whole game When the game’s over Can you sustain the pain? Haha I am not just a bad sir I am the baddest in space I finally drawn some clues It looks so smooth against this truth As for the people they think about At the night that surge above But at the end they might take you away like you’re someone else Wish my soul once in a while But this is nature that can’t exhaust I look at it as more like my style Nobody can come in my way 'Cuz this is my way of love Chorus (sang simultaneously with the lyrics above, repeats over and over) Agnus Dei qui tollis peccata mundi; qui pius es, factus, prou do, plaus tis a netut actus: miserere nobis Translation Lamb of God Who takes away the sins of the world; You are merciful, who, being made, as I give, administer Plautus, except by the act: have mercy on us Taken from Agnus Dei, a Catholic church song which means "Lamb of God".Agnus Dei Other Uses These lyrics (both vocal and chorus) are also featured in "The Dark Crow Smiles remix", while the chorus is can be heard in the song "The Butler" (track no. 8, disc 1) in Kuroshitsuji Sound Complete Black Box. References Navigation Category:Soundtracks